Miss
by GraceTuan
Summary: Dimulai dengan rindu, ditengahi oleh kesalahpahaman, lalu diakhiri oleh perpisahan. Taehyung sejauh ini tak pernah mengerti seberapa besar cintanya pada kedua namja itu, sehingga rindu itu perlahan membunuhnya. [BTS. BL. KookV. slight!VMin.]


**Miss**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **KookV (slight! Vmin)**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **Beware of typos and boredom**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Kau akan berlibur ke Busan?"

"Eum, mumpung ada libur panjang maka aku akan memanfaatkannya. Lagipula besok Jihyun akan berulangtahun, dan sebagai kakak yang baik aku ingin ada di sana untuk merayakannya."

Teman kamar yang buruk, itulah sebutan yang ingin Taehyung berikan para si Park bantet itu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri di saat libur seperti ini? Ia tahu sendiri bahwa Taehyung merupakan anak rantau, orangtua Taehyung ada di Inggris dan Taehyung tak memiliki satu kerabat pun di dekat daerah Busan—kerabat terdekatnya ada di Gwangju, dan ia tak yakin _hyung_ -nya akan ada di rumah jika ia berkunjung ke sana.

" _Ya_ , kau serius ingin meninggalkanku selama tiga hari? Sendiri?! Di kamar ini?!"

Taehyung melebih-lebihkan segalanya, kehisterisannya itu hanya dibuat untuk efek dramatis saja, di sini tak ada yang bersalah—meskipun jika mau diusut maka pemuda Kim menanggung sedikit beban kesalahan karena bersikap terlalu berlebihan akan kepergian Jimin. Lagipula apa salahnya tinggal di sebuah kamar dua belas kali lima belas meter selama beberapa malam hanya sendiri? Kim Taehyung tak takut hantu, ia tak benci gelap, dan tak punya phobia akan kesunyian. Kim Taehyung hanya tak ingin Park Jimin pergi, ia hanya takut tak memiliki teman dalam kamar. Kekanakan memang, namun Taehyung yang bersurai cokelat kayu itu menyukai bagaimana hangatnya obrolan malam mereka yang selalu ditemani sepoci cokelat hangat—entah itu hasil buatan sendiri atau curian dari _hyung_ kamar sebelah.

" _Ya_ , ini bukannya aku ke Alaska atau kemana Tae, dalam beberapa hari ke depan kau sudah akan bertemu aku lagi."

Bagaimanapun rewel dan jeleknya Taehyung saat memasang raut wajah mirip seperti Shrek itu, dia tetaplah sahabat seperjuangan Jimin—yang membuat si tampan berotot itu mau tak mau membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam lengan kekarnya, memeluknya dengan begitu hangat dan erat seakan-akan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka padahal ia sendiri yang menegaskan bahwa ia hanya pergi untuk jangka waktu beberapa hari saja. Persahabatan konyol macam apa yang mereka jalin hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja, bagaimana Taehyung dan Jimin selalu ada di sisi masing-masing di saat dunia seakan menentang mereka—maaf jika ini hiperbola dan bagai telenovela, namun begitulah cara kesukaan Taehyung dalam sesi pendeskripsian persahabatan Kim dan Park.

"Aku pergi, ya?"

Taehyung merengut, menarik bantal Gudetama miliknya dan mengangguk pelan, masih ada rasa tak rela melepas Jimin untuk menikmati hari libur mereka di rumah super nyaman bersama keluarganya, bukan seperti Taehyung yang akan mendekam di apartemen mereka seorang diri berteman makanan instan atau camilan, karena tanpa Jimin adalah sama saja dengan kehilangan juru masak pribadi dengan empat bintang _Michellin_.

" _Bye_ _bye_ , Jim."

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengecup bergantian kedua sisi pipi Taehyung." Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh selama aku pergi."

* * *

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , numpang wi-fi." Ucapan Taehyung itu tertuju pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah jambu yang berparas oriental—apa, Kaukasian? Mongoloid? Entahlah, intinya dia tampan sekali hingga mungkin saja Givenchy dapat menyewanya menjadi seorang model untuk peragaan busana musim dingin mereka—di mana kini seorang Kim Taehyung sedang berada di perbatasan dapur dan kamar pemuda tampan itu

"Nyalakan saja."

Taehyung memberikan cengiran penuh dosa. "Kau yang terbaik, Seokjin- _hyung_ _._ " Taehyung adalah definisi dari tak lain dan tak bukan " _bocah tengil kaya pencari gratisan_ ". Ia memang memiliki barang tipia persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu, namun buat apa ia memakainya saat ada alternatif gratis seperti ini. ' _Toh_ Seokjin sudah menjaganya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea Selatan, jadi Taehyung sudah seratus satu persen yakin ia tak keberatan akan itu—seratus untuk kebaikan namja itu, dan satu persennya lagi karena rengekan Taehyung tiap hari yang membuatnya luluh.

Taehyung melompati sofa biru muda milik _hyung_ -nya itu, ia memang kurang ajar karena telah mengotori properti si Kim yang lebih tua dengan partikel kotor telapak kakinya, namun itu tak apa. Daerah teritorial Kim Seokjin memang sudah lama terjajah oleh Taehyung, mereka tidak lagi memerhatikan privasi karena sudah kelewat dekat, seumpama lebah dan madu.

" _Hyung_ punyacamilan jika kau mau. Buka saja lemari _snack_ dan pilihyang kau suka."

Taehyung mendengar perkataan Seokjin itu bagaikan sebuah seruan maha indah dari surga. Lemari camilan Seokjin merupakan salah satu hal terbaik yang membuatnya kelewat betah bermain di apartemen sebelah milik _hyung_ -nya ini. Baiklah, jika kalian mengilas balik ingatan pada Taehyung yang merengek tak ingin ditinggal oleh Jimin beberapa saat yang lalu, maka kini waktunya untuk mengaburkan ingatan akan hal itu; karena sekarang Taehyung bahkan mungkin lupa bahwa mini Jimin _ie_ nya tidak ada di atas ranjang kamar menunggunya untuk pulang. _Heol_.

Taehyung mengambil sebungkus besar Lays berwarna hijau sebelum mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sudah hampir tiga hari Taehyung tak membuka sosial media karena tugas perkuliahan yang terlalu padat, maka berjibunlah notifikasi dari akunnya begitu jemari lentiknya itu memilih salah satu ikon sosial media yang menjadi langganan untuk selalu ia buka. Jemari Taehyung dengan cepat men-scroll notifikasi dalam akunnya, beberapa kali ia tertawa jika menemukan beberapa komentar konyol terselip di antara yang lain. Beberapa notifikasi merupakan pemberitahuan mengenai ia yang ditandai dalam _post_ , dan ia terpekik kaget saat tahu akun official Gucci menyukai komentarnya—wah, Kim Taehyung merasa sangat _daebak_ sekarang, tak percuma ia membeli sehelai kemeja bergambar lalat dari sana.

"Oh, Jeon?"

Lalu salah satu komentar menghentikan dirinya dari euforia sesaat. Matanya membelalak kaget saat tahu siapa sosok dengan foto profil tak jelas yang mengomentari _post_ terakhirnya itu. Dari semua komentar hanya milik akun itu yang membuat Taehyung mau tak mau tersenyum kecil, mengingat bagaimana konyol dan anehnya _caption_ pun gambar yang ia unggah; bagaimana ia meng _upload_ foto dirinya dalam fitting room Burberry dengan caption aneh: " _need money as soon as possibl_ _e_ ", padahal penampakan _blackcard_ miliknya terlihat dengan begitu jelas dalam kualitas super _HD_ tanpa perlu di- _zoom_ atau diapa-apakan.

Sedangkan komentar itu tak kalah anehnya: " _money? For what, dear richie personKimTae_?". Aey, Taehyung tahu bahwa mereka sudah bersama sejak taman kanak-kanak, namun tak begitu juga 'kan?

Maka jemari panjang Taehyung berlarian di atas _keypa_ _d_ _smarthphone_ -nya, mengetik balasan singkat untuk orang itu. Orang dengan _posting_ an serba aneh yang selalu berhasil membuat Taehyung dengan tak sabar menunggu _post_ terbarunya, menanti jika namja itu membuat perubahan lagi pada dirinya. Taehyung terbiasa memanggilnya dengan Kook, meskipun namanya adalah Jungkook dan akunnya adalah Jeon312. Mereka berpisah jalan saat orangtua Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengembalikan sang putra ke tanah asal mereka di usia yang masih mentah. Kala itu sosok Jungkook dan Taehyung masih lah bocah ingusan yang memakai kacamata minus lima dan suspender yang dikaitkan pada celana jeans belel kelonggaran, menyusul kemeja tartan yang entah bagaimana seringkali sama warnanya.

"Tae, sudah ambil camilannya?Kalau sudah sini dulu, cicipi sedikit lasagna yang _hyung_ buat."

Oh, panggilan tugas bagi perut Taehyung yang merana.

"Iya, _hyungie_ _._ "

Taehyung buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya dan berlari melintasi kamar Seokjin. Kamar dan dapur hanya dipisah oleh sebuah lorong kecil yang Seokjin jadikan tempat penyimpanan sepatu dan persediaan bulanan—termasuk lemari camilan berwarna biru muda yang terletak tepat di bawah kotak P3K.

"Lasagna _juseyo_ _._ "

"Buka mulut."

"Aaaa!"

Seorang dua puluh satu tahun Kim Taehyung yang berkebutuhan khusus akan lasagna melahap dengan buasmengunyah lapisan penuh saus tomat dan irisan tipis daging itu. Sesuai ekspektasinya, masakan Seokjin memang tak pernah mengecewakan. Memang agak berbeda dari milik Jimin, namun tetap saja keahlian masak Seokjin tak bisa diragukan, siapapun yang mendapatkan pemuda Kim cantik itu sebagai istri pasti akan menjadi pria yang sangat beruntung dan bahagia.

"Enak?"

"Enak pakai banget."

Tawa Seokjin merupakan sesuatu yang merdu untuk didengar, bagaimana lelaki itu dengan lembutnya menderingkan nada gembira dari kedua belah bibirnya kala mengelap sudut-sudut bibir Taehyung belepotan saus tomat. Bibir manyun Kim muda tidak membantu kegiatan Seokjin, hal itu malah makin membuat Seokjin gemas dan berlama-lama mengusap bibir Taehyung. Selesai mengelap, ia mencubit pelan kedua belah pipi Taehyung dan mengulas senyum ceria.

"Main lagi sana, _hyung_ harus bawakan lasagna ini untuk Namjoon- _hyung_ _._ "

Kerjapan lima kali bentuk kekagetan dari Kim Taehyung segera muncul. "Namjoon- _hyung_?"

Kim Namjoon, dosen berkacamata dengan rambut pirang nyentrik juga potongan super keren, menyusul _merk_ bajunya yang tak pernah mengecewakan dunia _fashion_. Ia adalah salah satu dosen mata kuliah yang Taehyung ambil, dan percaya atau tidak, Taehyung masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan-meski itu sangat jauh—dengan pemuda duapuluh tiga tahun itu.

"Ya, ia akan lembur malam ini. Jadi aku membuatkannya camilan."

"Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuatkan dosenku camilan, heum?"

Ada _backsound_ mendebarkan bagai di film horor saat tatapan memicing Taehyung dibalas dengan bola mata bulat Seokjin yang berkilau bagai milik boneka, aih, kalau Taehyung adalah seorang lelaki normal maka ia pasti sudah menjerit-jerit terpesona akan kemanisan Seokjin. "Aku belum memberitahumu, ya?"

"Beritahu apa?"

"Aku berpacaran dengan dosenmu itu."

 _Oh_.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?"

 _Hebat sekali._

"Iya."

 _Dunia memang sempit_ _._

"Selamat kau akan menjadi kerabatku juga, _hyung_ _._ "

 _Yah, memang sempit sekali._

* * *

Taehyung menemukan dirinya sendiri keasyikan bermain dengan _handphone_ -nya sepeninggal Seokjin. Seokjin sempat memasakkan Taehyung sepiring pasta sebelum pergi ke rumah Namjoon, dan kini pasta itu yang menjadi pendamping dirinya. Tangannya sedang sibuk menggulung pasta saat bunyi notifikasi _handphone_ -nya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Garpu pastanya ia sangkutkan di geligi rapinya, dan garpu mahal kesayangan Seokjin itu harus merelakan diri terjatuh ke lantai saat Taehyung membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya untuk tertawa.

"Apa ini? Ia meminta nomorku?"

 _Chat_ -nya dan Jungkook terus berlanjut sedari tadi, bahkan kini _namja_ tampan itu meminta nomornya. Uh oh, nomornya baru diminta oleh anak terkeren dalam sejarah SMA-nya dulu, dan maaf saja, Taehyung itu terlalu bodoh untuk sok jual mahal—maka ia buru-buru menyalin nomornya dan mengirim lewat _direct_ _message_ pada Jungkook. Cukup banyak _chat_ mereka sebelum Jungkook meminta nomornya.

Mereka hanya sekedar berbasa-basi dan memutar ulang ingatan, bernostalgia mengingat bagaimana masa kecil, kebahagiaan, dan masa-masa manis mereka saat masih satu sekolah dulu. Taehyung terus tertawa saat Jungkook memberi balasan _chat-nya_ , ia tak tahu bagaimana Jungkook yang dulu sangat kaku bisa menjadi lucu seperti itu.

" _And you still pretty even after we're not together_."

Bahkan ia masih manis seperti dulu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Taehyung dapat mengumpulkan kembali alasan mengapa ia dapat jatuh hati pada Jungkook dahulu. Yah, Jungkook adalah cinta pertamanya, yang membuat dirinya pertama kali dapat merasakan rasa bahagia _overload_ dan terus membuatnya cengengesan tanpa henti. _Ya_ , jangan salahkan Taehyung untuk menyukai teman sepermainannya itu. Namun, tiap hari yang mereka lewatkan bersama itu terlalu berharga dan kelewat menyenangkan untuk dianggap angin lalu. Lagipula dulu Jungkook-lah yang selalu menemaninya jika kedua orangtua Taehyujg ada perjalanan keluar negeri. Jungkook akan datang diantar ibunya dengan membawa seloyang pudding, lalu mereka akan menyusun lego, menonton film dan mengemil hingga ibu Jungkook akan menjemput putranya itu. Ah, masa kecil yang indah.

' _Aku akan mencoba meneleponmu,_ okay?'

Taehyung mengernyit, 'menelepon lewat apa?' Ketiknya cepat.

' _Lewat akun sosial media tentu saja, manis_ _._ '

 _Heol_ , manis! Lantai dingin berlapis karpet merah muda itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Taehyung memekik kegirangan saat membaca jawaban Jungkook. Hei, ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ia akan mendengar suara Jungkook setelah sekian lama kehilangan kontak dengan pemuda tampan itu. Oh, apa ini, apa jantungnya baru berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya? Dan mengapa ia tangannya berkeringat? Oh Tuhan, apa ini yang mereka sebut _jatuh_ _cinta_?

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun." Jika Jimin di sini maka seisi bumi harus setuju bahwa pasti lah pemuda itu akan menertawai cara Taehyung melompat dan memekik-mekik sendirian bagai orang kesurupan. Senyum yang Taehyung torehkan adalah seratus persen berasal dari degupan jantung yang tak kunjung mereda—mana mungkin mereda Tae, kalau jantungmu berhenti berdegup maka kau mati—yah, bagaimanapun caranya ia mengekspresikan kebahagiaan saat ini adalah haknya, itu adalah hak mutlak dari seorang pemuda yang sempat kehilangan cinta pertamanya hanya karena terpisah jarak ratusan kilometer. Lalu kini, bagai sebuah drama yabg ditulis dengan indahnya, Kim Taehyung mungkin saja akan kembali dapat berhubungan dengan Jeon Jungkook-nya. Uh, _nya_ , mendengar tambahan itu pada nama Jungkook membuat Taehyung makin bersemangat.

"Oh, oh, dia menelepon."

Iphone Taehyung hampir berakhir berciuman dengan lantai karena pemiliknya yang kelabakan dalam menggeser ikon hijau pada layar tersebut. Yah salahkan saja syaraf motorik Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi macet dan berkarat saking gugupnya.

"Ha-halo?"

"Taehyung _ie_ , halo."

Oh...Taehyung rasa pendengarannya baru saja mendengar suara malaikat.

 _"Taehyung_ -ah, _kau_ _tak_ _bias_ _mendengarku?"_

"Aku mendengarmu, Kook."

Taehyung dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat baik, sangat jelas hingga ia berpikir mungkin saja telinganya yang biasanya tuli baru saja diberkati oleh malaikat hingga dapat mendengar suara merdu milik Jungkook. Ah, suara namja itu sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir ia mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa suara yang dulunya cempreng dan aneh itu dapat naik tingkat—atau turun tingkat, ah, Taehyung tak peduli—menjadi begitu berat dan tenang? Apakah Jungkook melakukan operasi pita suara?

"Apa kabarmu, Jungkook?"

Terdengar sedikit suara ribut di seberang, Taehyung duga itu bisa saja teman Jungkook karena dominasi suara lelaki. " _A_ _ku baik, Tae. Heh, diam dulu, aku sedang menelepon seseorang_ _._ " Yap, itu pasti teman-teman Jungkook karena setelahnya ada banyak sekali godaan yang Taehyung tangkap.

" _Maafkan temanku, Tae. Mereka memang agak liar_ _._ "

 _Jimin lebih liar dari mereka_ , ingin Taehyung mengatakan begitu. "Iya, tak apa Kook _ie_ _._ " Tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal semacam itu pada sahabat yang baru saja ia telpon selama semenit setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah. Lagipula Jungkook pasti akan bingung akan nama Jimin yang Taehyung sebut.

" _Ah iya, kau berkuliah 'kan_?"

"Ya, begitu-hei, kita sepantaran dasar tolol, jika kau kuliah maka aku juga kuliah."

" _Tolol_?"

Ups, _hellno_. Apakah si mulut manis Taehyung baru merutuk Jungkook? Wow, dinding penjagaan image yang ia bangun dengan semen kualitas terbaik hancur sudah. Dasar terkutuk kau bibir tipis merah cherry semanis madu milik Kim Taehyung, berkatmu kini Taehyung harus mati-matian menahan takut untuk mendengar perkataan Jungkook selanjutnya.

" _Kau masih suka mengataiku rupanya_ _._ "

"Maaf."

Jeda sesaat.

" _Kau masih_ kyeopta _, Tae_ -ah."

Kembang api meledak, begitu juga organ dalam Taehyung.

"Lu-lucu? Aku lucu?"

" _Ya, sejak kecil kau memang lucu dan manis_ _._ "

Astaga, kini organ Taehyung yang telah hancur terasa diaduk-aduk oleh sendok sayur, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding dan senyum tak terkontrol menguasai hampir sebagian wajahnya.

" _Pacarmu pasti sangat beruntung karena memiliki kekasih sepertimu_ _._ "

Eh, kekasih ya? Tapi Taehyung belum punya. "Kook- _ah_ , aku masih sendiri, hehe." Ia antara malu dan bangga mengakui hal itu. Bangga karena dapat membuktikan bahwa ia dapat tetap optimis dan ceria meski tak memiliki kekasih, namun juga malu karena tak ingin Jungkook menganggapnya tak laku-laku. _Hell_ , Taehyung jika ingin membual dapat saja membeberkan fakta bahwa sudah ada lebih dari dua puluh orang yang mengajaknya berkencan namun berakhir tak baik karena Taehyung yang selalu menolak mereka dengan sesadis-sadisnya.

" _Kau masih sendiri? Serius? Dengan wajah semanis itu?_ "

Haha. Lucu, Kook.

"Ya, begitulah."

Taehyung lama tak mendengar respon dari Jungkook setelah jawaban yang ia beri. Ia berulang kali mengecek layar ponselnya, panggilan masih berlangsung, Jungkook belum mematikannya. Lalu, mengapa suasana di seberang sana sepi sekali? Apa Jungkook meninggalkan ponselnya untuk melakukan sesuatu ya? Hah, Taehyung jadi bingung harus apa.

"Jungkook, apa kau masih di sana?" Tak ada respon.

"Kook." Aih, masih diam, meskipun mulai ada krasak-krusuk sedikit.

"Jung—"

" _Taehyung_ ie." Oh, dia menjawab. Taehyung buru-buru memperbaiki _excitement_ -nya yang sempat melemah. Ia menempelkan kembali ponsel ke dekat corong telinganya dan tersenyum lebar. "Iya, Kook?"

" _Kau masih sendiri, 'kan_?"

"Iya."

" _Serius? Karena aku juga masih sendiri..._ "

Taehyung menelan liurnya dengan gugup, ia rasa otak setengah cemerlangnya ini dapat mengikuti alur Jungkook—jika alur itu benar—dan ia dibuat sedikit cemas karena hal itu. Taehyung merapatkan tubuh pada sofa biru empuknya, menggigit bibir sebagai refleks jika ia sedang diterpa rasa tak mengenakkan.

" _Kalau begitu...bagaimana kalau..._ "

Diam lagi, hening lagi, senyap. _Kalau apa_? _Ya_ , Jeon Jungkook, _kalau apa_?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diam begitu saja? Seorang Kim Taehyung kelabakan dibuatnya, mengecek layar handphone dan menjerit bagai gadis perawan saat melihat koneksi wi-fi telah tak ada. Ya Tuhan, Taehyung setengah meringis bertanya-tanya mengapa cobaan macam ini harus datang di saat-saat mendebarkan seperti ini bukannya saat Taehyung sedangmen- _download_ drama saja sih? Bagaimana jika Jungkook membatalkan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi karena Taehyung sambungan Taehyung terus menghubungkan ulang? _Ya_ , apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan jika itu terjadi.

"Wi-fi sialan!"

Konektornya pasti sedikit macet atau mungkin Seokjin belum membayar biaya bulan ini. Ah, Taehyung tak peduli! Yang penting adalah bagaimana ia dapat menyalakan kembali barang jahanam berbentuk kotak putih itu. Berbagai tombol ia tekan, antenanya ia gerak-gerakkan, namun layarnya masih bertulis _no_ _connection_. Ya Tuhan, jangan hukum Taehyung dengan cara begini tolong!

"Ah, persetan!"

Takkan ada halo-haloan lagi dengan Jungkook jika Taehyung tetap berkutat dengan benda elektronik busuk itu. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin, namun ia berharap agar secuil paket datanya masih tersisa untuk setidaknya dapat mendengar kelanjutan omongan Jungkook—ya Dewi Fortuna, Taehyung memohon dengan sangat padamu, kali ini saja buatlah sebuah keajaiban untuk Taehyung.

"—ung"

"—hyung"

"Taehyung?"

"ASSA!"

Tersambung. Paket internetnya rupanya masih ada. Taehyung berputar-putar, selebrasi berupa loncatan balerina ia lakukan dengan sempurna dan jeritan kebahagiaan tak dapat ia tahan.

"Akhirnya tersam—"

"Tae, aku tak bisa mendengarmu."

 _What_ _the_?

"Kook, halo?"

" _Taehyung_? _Wah, apa dia memutuskan sambungan?_ "

Tadi wi-fi, dan sekarang data selulernya pun mengkhianatinya?! Jangan bercanda! Mengapa garis jaringannya hanya tercetak satu saja?! Perasaan Korea Selatan termasuk negara yang jaringan internetnya secepat shinkansen, lalu apa-apaan ini?!

"Kook, ya Tuhan." Taehyung tak tahu harus apa-pada awalnya. Lalu mata rubahnya itu menatap nekat pada jendela kaca Seokjin, jendela itu mengarah pangsung ke luar gedung, di mana ada tiang beton tinggi yang berdiri kokoh semeter jaraknya dari situ. Lantai Seokjin adalah lantai tiga, seharusnya ini tak seberbahaya itu.

"Ah, Kim Taehyung, lakukan saja!"

* * *

"Eum, aku sedang di stasiun. Iya Jimin _ie_ , aku memakai baju yang tebal." Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih saat pesanan _tteokbokki_ -nya telah ia terima. Ia memakai _wirelesshandsfree_ sehingga kedua tangannya bisa bergerak bebas menusuki kue beras pedas itu sedangkan ponselnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku hoodie cokelat muda yang ia pakai.

Ia sudah berteleponan dengan Jimin sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mengobrolkan hal-hal mengasyikkan dan juga bagaimana suasana di Busan sekarang, bahkan Taehyung sempat mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Jihyun karena Jimin memberikan ponselnya pada sang adik saat panggilan alam mendesaknya.

Taehyung tak tahu jika Jimin serius mendengarkannya atau tidak, namun ia menceritakan semua yang _namja_ itu lewatkan saat ia pergi di Busan. Ia menceritakan secara mendetail hingga tak mungkin ada yang terlewat. Mulai dari bagaimana Seokjin yang mengencani Namjoon, hingga dirinya yang kembali menyambung hubungan dengan Jungkook.

Jimin tertawa-tawa di seberang sana, mengucapkan selamat dengan begitu bahagianya pada sang sahabat. " _Aku menyayangimu_ Taehyung _ie, ya tak kusangka baru sehari aku pergi dan kau sudah berganti status,_ eoh _? Aih, Taetae-ku tercinta yang polos sudah tak ada lagi_ _._ "

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku sudah akan menikah saja."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah. Aku menyayangimu Kim Tae."

"Aku juga Jim, _byebye_ _._ "

Bertepatan dengan panggilan yang dimatikan, pemberitahuan dari peron dekat Taehyung pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada kereta yang akan segera tiba. Taehyung buru-buru merapatkan syalnya sembari berlari kecil ke tempat penjemput, setengah syal tartan-nya itu memang menutup wajahnya, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang terukir di baliknya.

Taehyung baru diberitahu bahwa Jungkook akan berkunjung ke Busan kemarin, _namja_ itu memberitahunya pada akhir sambungan mereka—sambungan telepon yang Taehyung perjuangkan setengah mati susahnya.

Jungkook bilang ia akan menghabiskan setengah liburannya di Busan berhubung semua temannya yang ada di Seoul sedang studi tur ke Roma dan ia ditinggal sendiri. Maka dengan kereta pertama pada hari itu Jungkook pun segera pergi ke Busan, ia juga mengabari Taehyung soal hal itu. Kabar yang membuatTaehyung berkutat di depan lemari bajunya hanya untuk memilih setelan terbaik yang dapat membuatnya tampak sedikit memesona di hadapan Jungkook. Meskipun dulu ia terbiasa bertemu dengan Jungkook hanya dengan memakai kemeja polos dan celana bahan, maka sekarang beda cerita lagi. Taehyung tak ingin tampil konyol di depan Jungkook yang bisa saja memakai pakaian modis yang sungguh keren-seperti yang ia pakai pada _post_ terakhirnya.

Maka di sinilah Taehyung sekarang, berdiri dengan dibalut kemeja putih dan _longcoat_ cokelat muda berbahan kaku, celana bahan berwarna hitam yang mana pantofel Taehyung mengintip di baliknya, lalu ada syal tartan kuning-cokelat yang melilit leher putih jenjangnya, menyusul topi baret hitam yang berdiri miring di atas helaian selembut benang sutra milik Taehyung. Hah, jika dilihat sekilas Taehyung tak nampak seperti seorang penjemput penumpang kereta, ia malah lebih kelihatan seperti orang yng akan mengikuti _redcarpet_ atau peragaan busana. Tapi biarlah, _firstimpression_ adalah hal yang harus Taehyung utamakan saat ini.

"Kereta nomor sembilan asal Seoul telah tiba, penumpang dipersilakan turun."

Taehyung sedikit banyak menyesal telah mengambil tempat yang begitu dekat dari pintu kereta. Jadinya tubuhnya terdorong-dorong saat lusinan manusia menyeruak keluar dari dalam gerbong-gerbong kereta. Sesekali Taehyung berjinjit pada ujung sepatu pantofelnya, berusaha menemukan figur Jungkook di antara ratusan kepala yang membanjiri peron. Taehyung agak menyesal tak bertanya terpebih dahulu baju apa yang Jungkook pakai, jika seperti ini terus maka ia akan kesusahan mencari sosok _namja_ itu tentu saja.

"Apa kutelepon saja?"

Telepon katamu, Kim Taehyung. Heh, mungkin si lucu ini sudah melupakan fakta bahwa ponselnya—

"He?! _No wi-fi and data celuler?!_ "

—tak memiliki harapan lagi karena ia telah menghabiskan data seluler terakhirnya untuk menelepon Jimin tadi. Wow, Kim Taehyung dan segara keteledorannya yang hakiki.

"Ah, kenapa ini ha-aduh!"

Otaknya teledor, kakinya pun sama teledornya. Sudikah kita menertawakan si Kim itu? Yang baru saja berjalan mundur dengan melupakan fakta bahwa di peron stasiun itu bukan hanya ada dirinya seorang, dan ia malah dengan seenak jidat berjalan seakan melakukan _moonwalk_ ke arah belakang hingga menabrak orang lain.

"Taehyung?"

Oh ya? _Oranglain_? _Ralat_.

"Jeon Jungkook?!"

Cara kerja dunia dan bagaimana Tuhan mengaturnya tak akan pernah dapat ditebak-terutama oleh Kim Taehyung-bahkan di saat seperti ini, hanya dengan sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang disebabkan oleh kebodohan Kim Taehyung-uh, rasaya itu terlalu kejam, jadi sebut saja kekonyolan Kim Taehyung.

Ah, tak apa konyol, yang penting bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook, kan? Haha, Taehyung yang manis dengan segala rona merah pada pipinya. Terlalu terkesima akan bagaimana visual asli Jungkook yang berjarak tigapuluh senti saja dari wajahnya, ia bahkan tak pernah ingat bahwa netra bulat sebening kaca sahabat masa kecilnya itu berwarna hitam gelap, berbanding dengan miliknya yang secokelat hazelnut. Matanya meneliti dari atas sampai bawah, tak ingin melewatkan detail apapun pada perubahan drastis sang teman lama. Lalu Taehyung meringis saat sadar bahwa Jungkook sama sekali tak memakai syal, ah, betapa bodoh namja itu, sudah tahu ini adalah hari yang dingin malah tak memakai syal sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memakaikanmu syal tentu saja."

"Tapi nanti kau kedinginan."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kau tak boleh kenapa-napa, akan susah bagiku untuk merawatmu karena aku sendiri bahkan tak bisa merawat diriku."

"Jadi kalau kau yang sakit?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku yang merawatmu begitu?" Dan tawanya pecah saat Taehyung mengangguk tegas. Perutnya tergelitik secara abnormal kala mata berbinar Taehyung melengkung dan menghilang tenggelam di balik kelopaknya, ia begitu terpesona akan bagaimana senyum cerah milik Taehyung yang tak pernah berubah. Perjalanan membosankan dari Seoul kesini tidaklah percum jika Jungkook dapt menikmati aur bahgi Taehyung seperti ini terus.

Jungkook menarik bahu Taehyung dan merangkul pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan sayang, mengajaknya berjalan beriringan keluar dari peron untuk mencari taksi. Sebenarnya Taehyung memiliki mobil, namun berhubung mobilnya itu berada di bengkel dan sedang dalam perawatan intensif, maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk tak memakainya terlebih dahulu.

Maka di sinilah mereka, duduk berdua-abaikan saja supirnya—di dalam taksi dengan wajah penuh senyum seakan hari esok akan lenyap dan tak ada waktu untuk tersenyum lagi. Taehyung menunduk, merogoh ke dalam saku tas selempangnya saat merasa ada sedikit getaran dari sana. Rupa-rupanya Jimin mengiriminya pesan singkat padanya.

 _'Lakukan yang terbaik. Ini kali pertama kau menjalin kasih, jangan kecewakan dirinya. Peluk cium dari aku'- ParkChim_.

" _Ya_ , apa-apaan?"

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk Jimin dengan cepat. "Hanya ucapan selamat dari seorang sahabat." Lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya. "Nah, sekarang biar kulihat diri—aw, Jungkook ada apa?" Bibir seksi Taehyung mencorong kala kedua telapak lapangan udara milik Jungkooo menangkup pipi berisinya lalu menolehkannya kesana-kemari, netra indahnya menelisik wajah Taehyung dengan begitu seksama. Yah, sekilas ia bagaikan detektif Parker yang sedang memeriksa tertuduh-secara fisik.

"Kau tak terluka, 'kan?"

Taehyung menarik pelan wajahnya dari telapak Jungkook dan menggenggam jemarinya lembut, "karena?"

"Kan kemarin kau—"

"Ah! Yang kemarin? Hehe, aku tak apa."

* * *

 _"Jungkook? Halo?"_

 _Taehyung harap-harap cemas, tetap menempelkan ponsel pada corong telinganya, menekan dengan kuat seakan ia takut tak dapat mendengar suara balasan dari seberang sana._

 _"Jungkook?"_

 _"Kook?"_

 _"YA TUHAN, APA DOSAKU?!" Banyak Taehyung, banyak sekali._

 _"Taehyung?" Oh, ada jawaban. Taehyung tak jadi marah pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Matanya berair, terharu pada suara halus yang merespon panggilannya. "Tae? Kau baik saja?" Taehyung menggeleng kuat_ _._ _"_ _I_ _ya, aku baik_ _._ _"_ _T_ _api malah mengiyakan?! He, kau normal Kim Taehyung?_

 _"Lanjutkan yang ingin kau katakan tadi_ _._ _"_

 _"Oh, yang tadi?"_

 _"Iya_ _._ _"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku, Tae?"_

 _Wait...apa Taehyung tak salah dengar? Ini bukan operator yang berbicara bukan? Ini Jungkook, 'kan? Heum, Taehyung ingat benar persediaan_ cottonbud _habis kemarin karena ia pakai semua, jadi tak mungkin telinganya bermasalah. Jadi ini serius, tak ada sulap dan tipuan. Jungkook mengatakan itu padanya-sungguhan mengatakannya._

 _"K-kau serius?"_

 _Taehyung suka, ia mau, tapi tak ingin dianggap murahan. Tolong biarkan Taehyung sok jual mahal._

 _"Ah, tak apa jika kau_ — _"_

 _"Aku mau_ _._ _"_

 _Okay, acara sok jual mahal seorang bocah dekil namun kaya bernama lahir Kim Taehyung berakhir sudah di sini._ Heol _, maaf saja, namun Taehyung lebih memilih batal jual mahal daripada kehilangan kesempatan memadu kasih dengan pemuda Jeon. Hei, asal kalian tahu, si Jungkook yang sudah lama tak ia temui itu, si cinta pertamanya adalah yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya saat di bangku taman kanak-kanak dan berjanji akan selalu bersamanya hingga mau_ _t_ _menjemput_ — _agak berlebihan, namun apa yang kalian harapkan dari bocah berumur empat tahun yang baru tahu cara meminum susu dari gelas?_

 _"Ah, aku senang mendengarnya_ _._ _"_

 _Taehyung tak menjawab, keasyikan membayangkan berbagai komedi romantis yang berlarian bagai musang di otaknya._

 _"Omong-omong, Tae?"_

 _Musang komedi romantisnya hilang_ _._ _"_ _I_ _ya Kook?"_

 _"Kenapa ada banyak sekali suara desauan angin? Kau sedang di_ _mana?"_

 _Taehyung cengengesan, bintang menertawainya dan bulan berdecih melihat bagaimana kepolosan namja itu saat memeluk tiang beton semakin erat sembari mengulas cengiran kotak yang simetris._

 _"Aku memang di luar_ _._ _"_

 _"Di mana?"_

 _"Di tiang beton di lantai tiga, aku memeluknya sekarang_ _._ _"_

Heol _. Dan ingatkan Jungkook bahwa pemuda kelahiran Kim itu memang terlahir dekat cap dahi 'nekat'_ _._

* * *

"Apa kau terluka karena itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kau bisa nekat memanjat tiang beton di malam hari, _eoh_?" Jungkook meredupkan matanya, menatap penuh khawatir pada sosok yang lebih kecil di rangkulannya. Ia mengusap sebelah pipi Taehyung, merasakan bagaimana kulit yang terawatt itu dengan begitu halus menyentuh telapaknya.

"Kook, _wae_?"

" _Ani_ , hanya aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Cinta masa kecilku memang yang terbaik."

Sudah dibilang sebelumnya bahwa Jungkook itu manis, 'kan? Dan jika kalian masih susah untuk percaya jika hanya lewat _chat_ , maka ini adalah bukti langsungnya. Bersyukur Taehyung tak memiliki riwayat diabetes, jika ia memilikinya bisa saja sekarang ia sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di pangkuan Jungkook.

Lagipula mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang manis? Apa ia sedang menggoda Taehyung? Aih, dibanding Jungkook, sepertinya Taehyung lebih pantas untuk merasa gemas. Taehyung menepuk pipi Jungkook agar melepas genggamannya, tepukan halus yang mengundang senyum Jungkook.

Taehyung tersentak, lalu tertawa. Ia rasa kawat gigi yang Jungkook pakai saat masih kecil tak bekerja terlalu baik dilihat dari kondisi giginya sekarang yang masih sama. Bagaimana senyum dengan kedua gigi menonjol itu membuat lengkungan bibir Jungkook terlihat lebih spesial.

"Omong-omong apa kau mau tinggal saja di apartemenku? Kamar temanku kosong karena ia pulang ke rumahnya."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya heran. "Paman mengizinkanmu keluar dari kediaman Kim yang di Korea?" Dijawab dengan anggukan positif membuat Jungkook berdecak kagum, mengingat betapa protektif dan tegasnya ayah dari Taehyung. Wajari sajalah, Taehyung itu anak tunggal, pantas saja ia begitu dipuja dan dilindungi oleh ayah dan ibunya. Selalu dilindungi agar tak akan pernah disakiti oleh apapun.

"Apartemenmu? Boleh saja." Jungkook tersenyum senang dan melarikan jemarinya ke helaian Taehyung; terus begitu sembari berharap agar redupan matanya tak nampak oleh yang lebih mungil.

* * *

Taehyung telah selesai membantu Jungkook membereskan barang-barangnya yang tak seberapa banyak, ia juga memasakkan makan malam saat namja itu membersihkan dirinya yang penuh debu di kamar mandi. Taehyung yang kehabisan stok handuk secara diam-diam mengambil handuk baru milik Jimin untuk dipakai oleh Jungkook. Taehyung harus meminta maaf atas kelakuan tak sopannya pada Jimin nanti. Ia tahu ini tak sopan, tapi tak mungkin kan ia biarkan Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan jubah mandi dengan badan yang masih basah dan berpotensi mengakibatkan demam? _Hell_ _no_.

"Jungkook, kalau sudah selesai cepatlah ke sini untuk makan malam," Taehyung berseru dari ujung lorong dapur yang terhubung dengan kamar Jimin. Tangannya sibuk mengatur sumpit pada tempatnya, menyusul mangkok berisi sup miso dan piring ceper persegi panjang dimana ia letakkan irisan sashimi—ia bersyukur karena mendapat salmon segar tadi sehingga dapat membuat sashimi.

"Jungkook cepat atau kumakan bagianmu!"

"Iya, iya! Aduh kau makin cerewet saja ya."

Taehyung mngerucutkan bibir kesal saat ia melihat Jungkook yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Ya maaf saja kalau aku makin cerewet." Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung segera menarik kursi kayu di hadapannya, menyuruh Jungkook duduk di situ sebelum ia memutari meja dan menduduki sisi lain yang berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Kursi di ruang makan memang hanya ada dua, karena yang mendiami apartemen itu hanyalah Taehyung dan Jimin, sedang jika Seokjin berkunjung maka mereka akan memilih bersimpuh dan makan di sofa ruang televisi.

"Kau masih suka sashimi, 'kan? Aku membuat banyak untukmu, jadi makan sepuasnya." Jungkook mengangguk, menerima saja kala Taehyung mendorong piring berisi irisan ikan mentah itu ke dekatnya, lengkap dengan saus dan juga lauk pendamping.

"Makanlah, Jungkook." Ulasan senyumnya sangat tulus, Taehyung terkadang memiliki pemikiran yang terlalu sederhana. Bagaimana caranya mengomel sebelumnya dan kini sudah berubah seperti anak anjing yang patuh dan manis sekali.

"Aku makan ya."

"Iya, makan yang banyak!" Namun di sisi lain ia juga adalah orang yang bodoh.

"Uh, kau belepotan." Ia begitu sibuk mengurus masakan, melayani pemuda Jeon, mengelap ujung bibir pemuda itu—ia bersikap bagai seorang pelayan.

"Makan yang banyak ya!" Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia tak meletakkan piring di sisinya sendiri, ia tak sadar bahwa ia tak sedang mengunyah apa-apa.

"Enak?"

" _Eoh_ , enak."

Karena bagi Taehyung semuanya hanyalah omong kosong, dan yang nyata dan faktual hanyalah Jeon Jungkook seorang.

* * *

"Kau takkan kembali lusa? Ya, meskipun ada tambahan libur karena _study_ _tour_ tapi kau tak boleh begini padaku."

" _Maaf, Tae. Jihyun sakit berat, aku tak tega meninggalkannya_ _._ "

Ah, Jihyun sakit rupanya. Sudahlah, ia juga tak akan tega terus membujuk dan merengek saat Jihyun lebih membutuhkan sang kakak dibanding dirinya. _Toh_ , ia punya Jungkook di sini.

"Jihyunn _ie_ sakit ya? Sakit apa?"

Jimin tak langsung menjawab, ia berdehem sekali terlebih dahulu. "Katanya hanya flu, tapi ia sampai tak sanggup berdiri. Ini sungguh tiba-tiba. Maafkan aku Tae." Taehyung tak dapat menahan lelehan air matanya saat mendengar kata maaf dari Jimin. _Ya_ , apa-apaan itu, Jimin membuatnya terlihat makin kekanakan dengan bersikap begitu _gentle_ dan dewasa di hadapannya. Uh, Taehyung benci hal ini, ia benci saat di mana ia ingin menangis hanya karena nada bicara Jimin yang terlalu menyengat hatinya.

"Aku tak apa, jaga Jihyunn _ie_ _okay_? Kau jangan sampai sakit ya." _K_ _alau kau sakit akupun akan ikut sakit._

"Iya Tae, aku sayang padamu. Omong-omong titip salam dariku untuk Jungkook- _ssi_ _._ "

Taehyung menghapus air matanya. "Aku merindukanmu, Tae." Namun percuma karena setelahnya cairan itu mengalir lagi.

"Aku juga, Jim." Taehyung terlalu merindukannya hingga untuk menahan tangispun susah rasanya.

Hei, Park Jimin, jika kau saja merindukan Taehyung yang menyebalkan dan cengeng itu, bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Bagaimana dengan pemuda Kim yng selalu menyukai berada di dekatmu, sahabat setianya yang manis dan _gentle_?

Bisa mati dirinya jika kau tak ada di hidupnya-meski itu baru sehari saja.

* * *

Setelah memastikan Jungkook mendapat istirahat yang cukup, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengajak kekasihnya itu berjalan-jalan ke taman dekat apartemennya. Ia menghasut pemuda itu dengan mengatakan bahwa di sana ada es krim yang enaknya bukan main, dan Jungkook hanya mengikut saja meskipun itu adalah hari yang terlalu panas untuk bermain keluar rumah.

Dankarena itu adalah hari yang panas maka masing-masing dari mereka memakai berlapis-lapis pelembab dan _sunblock_. Dengan bersimpuh, Jungkook mengoleskan seluruh _cream_ pada telapaknya di wajah Taehyung, menarik _cream_ putih itu dalam bentukan janggut santa klaus yang lucu di wajah pemuda Kim, lantas ia tertawa dengan keras saat melihat Taehyung yang berkedip heran—sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Lalu saat ia melihat hasil kerja sempurna milik Jungkook itu, menjeritlah dirinya dengan gemas dan menyerang tubuh kencang Jungkook dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada perut yang lebih besar. Tak ingin dicubit lebih banyak maka Jungkook segera memperbaiki karyanya, menepuk kedua pipi tembem Taehyung setelah semua pelembab merata sempurna dan tersenyum puas melihat kulit lembut yang mengkilap itu.

"Nah, sekarang pakai topi lalu kita keluar."

Jungkook memiliki _snapback_ -nya, sedangkan Taehyung tetap berlangganan pada topi baret hitam arangnya yang terpasang miring—namun estetik—di kepalanya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman dengan bergandengan, menautkan jemari dengan erat dan menyelaraskan langkah meskipun agak susah bagi Taehyung yang memiliki kaki yang lebih pendek dari sang kekasih.

Taehyung terkadang bersikap kekanakan dengan melompat-lompat atau berusaha menginjak bayangannya sendiri. Ia juga membeli dua balon berwarna biru dongker dan hitam, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat dan menolak melepaskannya.

"Ini kau dan aku. Harus kugenggan erat-erat agar tak terpisah," alihnya saat Jungkook memintanya untuk melepas sejenak balon itu saat mereka sedang menyantap makan siang.

Saat matahari mulai merendah Taehyung melepas topi baretnya, membiarkan poni cokelatnya tertiup angin yang berembus pelan dari arah pantai di sebelah selatan taman. Ia menikmati bagaimana langit berubah menjadi kejinggaan, lalu akan seperti warna api yang membakar dengan begitu indah, membuat penampakan awan di sana bagai sedang terbakar di dalam api berwarna oranye dan merah yang berkobar.

Taehyung bahkan mengabadikan langit itu dengan ponselnya, mengirimnya pada Jimin. ' _L_ _ihat ke langit, aku juga sedang melihatnya. Kita sedang melihat langit yang sama_ _,_ ' ketiknya di bawah gambar tersebut. Ia segera menyimpan ponselnya saat Jungkook kembali dengan berlari kecil, di tangannya ada dua cup es krim berbeda topping dan warna, membuat Taehyung cukup girang untuk menjerit bahagia.

"Kau yang vanilla, kan?"

"Iya. Sini-sini." Lalu es krim vanilla itu berpindah tangan kepada Taehyung. Ia memang menyukai vanilla sejak dulu, itu sebabnya hampir semua olahan manis yang Jungkook sering hadiahkan padanya selalu berasa vanilla dulu. Taehyung agak tersentuh karena Jungkook masih mengingat rasa kesukaannya.

"Kau keringatan." Saputangan linen yang halus itu diusapkan Taehyung pada dahi Jungkook. Dengan hati-hati ia susuri inchi wajah Jungkook yang dibasahi keringat yang mengkilap, mengeringkannya secara teliti karena tak ingin Jungkook merasa tak nyaman. Taehyung tersenyum puas saat ketelitiannya tak percuma, wajah Jungkook terlihat lebih baik kini.

"Sudah?"

Taehyung mengngguk, mengambil cup es krim nya dari lengan bangku. "Sudah," jawabnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, agak lucu juga jika mengingat bagaimana seriusnya wajah Taehyung saat mengelap wajahnya tadi. Itu cukup menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Makan es krim—oh, ponselku."

"Ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

Taehyung mengikuti tiap gerakan Jungkook, menatap penasaran saat raut pemida itu berubah serius saat membuka ponselnya. "Aku ditelepon, permisi sebentar ya."Taehyung mengiyakan, ia melambai kala Jungkook berjalan menjauh dan melanjutkan sendokan es krimnya. Giginya berasa ngilu saat serpihan es selembut kapas itu meleleh di lidahnya, sudah cukup lama juga ia tak memakan es krim di taman ini. Padahal saat masih di awal masa kuliah, ia dan Jimin cukup sering kesini, bersepeda tandem lalu akan beristirahat ditemani tiga _scoop_ es krim yang akan mereka sendoki kecil-kecil sembari mengobrol mengenai apapun.

Jimin ya? Hidung Taehyung mengerut, dadanya berdenyut ngilu, ia rindu Jimin. _Rindu_ _sekali_.

Taehyung menoleh, mematai Jungkook di ujung sana. Hatinya makin meradang saat melihat senyum yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajah itu, bagaimana lelaki itu terus tertawa dengan ponsel yang menempel di sisi kepalanya.

Hal itu membuat Taehyung makin merindukan Jimin.

Dan Taehyung tak sadar.

Bahwa kedua balon di tangannya telah terlepas dan terbang menjauh, di saat senyum terlebar Jungkook muncul di kejauhan sana.

* * *

Taehyung bersandar lesu di pinggir balkon apartemen Seokjin, langit malam yang benar-benar gelap menjadi bidikan matanya. Tubuh ringkihnya dibungkus _sweater_ tebal berwarna cream, dan celana kain panjang menutup mata kakinya yang mungil. Di tangannya tergenggam ponsel miliknya yang terhubung dengan _headsetwireless_ , ia sedang menelepon seseorang dengan menumpang wi-fi di tempat Seokjin.

Kakak selantainya itu sedang _dinner_ bersama Namjoon, jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar di sana berhubung Jungkook juga sedang mengunjungi temannya di dekat Gwangali. Jungkook memakai setelan yang benar-benar bagus saat ia akan pergi, dengan kemeja _slimfit_ dan _skinnyjeans_ yang begitu sempurna. Jungkook bahkan meminta Taehyung untuk menata rambutnya, membuat si mungil tertawa-tawa kecil saat rambut lembut itu menjadi kewajibannya agar menjadi sempurna.

Jungkook tak mengatakan akan pulang jam berapa pada Taehyung, maka Taehyung hanya akan berjaga menunggu _namja_ itu dengan bertelepon dengan Jimin.

" _Kau tak tidur?_ " Dan ia senang melakukan itu. Mengobrol dan tertawa dengan Jimin adalah suatu ritual yang menjadi nafas hidup Taehyung di kesehariannya.

"Belum mengantuk. Kau sedang apa?"

" _Mengompres_ _Jihyunn_ ie, _suhu tubuhnya naik lagi_ _._ "

Jihyunn _ie_ yang malang. Taehyung merasa iba dengan remaja itu, bagaimana bisa ia sakit saat sang kakak sedang berlibur ke sana? Bukankah itu menyedihkan saat kau tak bisa bermain dengan kakakmu setelah sekian lama tak bersua? Ah, kasihan Jihyun.

"Boleh aku berbicara dengannya?"

Jimin diam.

" _Kurasa tak bisa Tae, maaf. Ia butuh banyak istirahat_ _._ "

"Yah, sampaikan salamku untuknya kalau begitu. Katakan aku amat sangt cemas dan amat sangat menantikan kesembuhannya." Nada bicara Taehyung kelewat kekanakan.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, Jimin tak meresponnya dengan tawa riang, alih-alih ia malah terbatuk berulang kali sebelum berdehem. " _I_ _ya, akan kusampaikan_ _._ "

Jeda. " _Omong-omong Tae. Kurasa aku akan tetap di sini untuk seminggu_ _._ "

Taehyung terkejut, namun tak terlalu sedih. Ia punya Jungkook.

Ia memang rindu Jimin setengah mati, namun ia memiliki Jungkook.

"Eum, tak apa. Cepat kembali ya, aku sangat merindukanmu." Taehyung sedikit mendekatkan layar ponsel pada bibirnya lalu mengecup layar itu hingga terdengar bunyi cipakan yang membuat Jimin tertawa kemudian.

Jawab Jimin, " _Y_ _a, aku akan kembali. Aku merindukanmu juga Tae. Lebih dari apapun_ _._ "

* * *

Ini hari kelima Jungkook di apartemen Taehyung.

Benar-benar lima hari yang ia habiskan dengan bersikap manis pada si Kim. Ia seringkali bangun pagi sekali, membuatkan sarapan dan merapikan apartemen Taehyung lalu akan menunggu Taehyung bangun dengan secangkir teh _barley_ yang ia seduh.

Kegiatan pagi ini juga tak beda dari yang lalu. Jemari Jungkook menjepit kucai di atas talenan, mengiris halus sayur hijau itu sebelum memasukannya ke dalam adonan _pancake_. Jungkook yang sedang memasak adalah sebuah penampakan yang sangat patut apron hijau toska itu melekat sempurna menyembunyikan kaos hitam polosnya yang membentuk tubuh kekar itu dengan sempurna. Ia dapat membalik _pancake_ hanya dengan satu sentakan pada penggorengan di tangan kanannya, dengan sempurna adonan tipis itu matang dan meninggalkan sedikit kerak kecokelatan di tiap sisinya.

Jungkook telah mematikan kompor dan memindahkan isi wajan saat tapak kaki kecil Taehyung terdengar. _Namja_ itu muncul dengan wajah setengah sadar di pintu dapur, piyama miliknya tampak kusut dan rambutnya masih mencuat bagai sangkar burung, Jungkook bersumpah bahwa ia bahkan melihat sedikit bekas liur di sudut bibir Taehyung—dan itu menggemaskan alih-alih menjijikan.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Uh-huh."

Taehyung melempar dirinya dengan pelan pada tubuh Jungkook, merasakan hangatnya kedua lengan Jungkook yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan tergantung di atas pinggulnya. Ia mendusel, mencari kehangatan pada dada Jungkook dan bersandar nyaman di situ kemudian. Jungkook sangat nyaman, ia hangat, lembut dan beraroma manis.

"Kau suka _pancake_ kucai?"

"Eum, icu enyak." Suara Taehyung teredam dan mengabur karena bahan baju Jungkook, membuat pelafalan namja mungil itu tak begitu jelas. Jungkook sedikit terkekeh saat nafas panas Taehyung menembus kaos hingga menjamah permukaan kulitnya. Jungkook mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung, mendaratkan ciuman pada pucuk kepalanya berulang kali tanpa lupa mengucapkan kata-kata cinta yang manis.

Saat ia membawa Taehyung keluar dari pelukannya, netra hazelnut itu menatapnya dengan emosi yang begitu susah diartikan, tersembunyi dibalik kepolosan wajahnya yang masih bertahan.

Jungkook tak tahan untuk tak menangkup wajah itu, menariknya mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Taehyung. Bibir Taehyung sama sekali tak kering, begitu lembap dan terasa manis seperti jus pir, tak juga begitu tipis seperti bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung tak menunjukkan respon berlebihan. Meskipun ini ciuman pertamanya setelah yang terakhir di taman kanak-kanak, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Jungkook adalah yang pertama, dan Jungkook adalah cinta pertamanya dan akan selalu jadi satu-satunya.

 _Maka ini tak apa_.

* * *

' _Makan malam yang banyak kesayangannya_ _Jimin'_ -ParkJim

' _Eoh, kau juga jangan kecapekan. Jaga Jihyun, jaga kesehatanmu juga. Aku menyayangimu, kesukaannya Taehyung*peluk cium'_ -KimTae

Taehyung tersenyum lebar setelah menaruh begitu banyak _emoticon_ di belakang pesannya. Berharap _emoticon_ itu dapat menjadi perwakilan perasaannya pada Jimin yang masih berada jauh di sana.

"Tae, senyum-senyum sendiri lagi?"

" _Ani_ , rahangku hanya keseleo." Iya, rahangmu keseleo. Lucu sekali Kim Taehyung.

"Ih, ketus sekali, sini kucubit dulu, dasar gendut." Jungkook juga sama sekali tak membantu suasana dengan bersikap lucu juga kekanakan. Ia tertawa kala Taehyung mencebik tak terima, bahkan hingga nekat mengangkat bajunya dan menunjukkan perut rata dan tulang rusuknya yang sedikit tercetak, menegaskan berulang kali bahwa tubuhnya itu ramping tanpa ada kandungan lemak berlebih.

"Aku _low_ - _fat_ _,_ " katanya, dan Jungkook terpingkal karena Taehyung seperti sedang menyebutkankata-kata promosi camilan dan susu yang ada di televisi. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Taehyung yang merah tomat, menarik wajah tembem itu dan mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang, ditekankan bahwa berulang-ulang itu sungguhan berulang kali hingga Taehyung merasa bibirnya basah oleh liur Jungkook. Bukannya jijik, Taehyung malah merasa itu lucu dan manis. Apalagi saat Jungkook mengukir senyumnya kemudian. Aih, Taehyung rasa ia bisa meleleh sekarang juga.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling bersandar, memeluk satu sama lain dengan mangkok _popcorn_ di antara tubuh mereka, film Insidious menjadi titik fokusmereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah tipe yang berbeda, mereka sama sekali tak memiliki _sense_ yang sama untuk film horor. Di saat Taehyung menjerit kengerian, maka Jungkook akan terkekeh—seakan adegan wanitanya ditarik oleh roh setan adalah komedi lucu yang mengundang tawa.

Beberapa kali juga Taehyung harus menjeda film mereka karena Jungkook yang bolak-balik menerima telepon dan pergi ke balkon untuk menjawabnya. Dan selama itu maka Taehyung hanya akan membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, menatapi punggung tegap Jungkook dengan mulut penuh kunyahan _popcorn_. Ia heran apa yang Jungkook tertawai, dan penasaran apa yang kira-kira namja itu bicarakan.

Ini memang tak sopan namun Taehyung bisa mati kucing jika tak mengetahuinya. Maka ia berjalan dalam langkah kecil ke arah Jungkook, ikut bersandar di sisian balkon dan menyengir saat mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata milik Jungkook—yang tak tampak secerah miliknya. Eum ada apa ini? Apa ia tak diharapkan?

"Iya, aku akan menelepon lagi nanti. Iya, aku...sampai jumpa."

Taehyung memberi waktu bagi Jungkook untuk mematikan ponselnya terlebih dahulu, lalu ia memberi senyum kecil saat Jungkook telah selesai.

"Itu siapa?"

"Hanya teman." Jungkook menarik Taehyung dan membawanya dalam rangkulan, mengajaknya masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan karena suhu luar cukup dingin.

"Teman? Wow, ia meneleponmu lebih dari lima kali dalam sejam."

Jungkook mengendik, "Urusan kuliah."

Urusan kuliah? Di tengah liburan? Itu aneh.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Tae. Ayo tonton film-nya lagi."

Taehyung diam saja, ada rasa aneh saat kalimatnya diputus begitu saja oleh Jungkook. Ia benci itu.

Taehyung diam saja, membiarkan rangkulan Jungkook terlepas, dan _namja_ Jeon itu berhenti, berbalik malas pada Taehyung.

"Sayang?"

Perut Taehyung bergejolak. Ia membuang wajahnya. Dan di sana pigura besar itu tergantung. Di mana potret dirinya dan Jimin tercetak dengan begitu sempurna.

Hatinya ngilu.

Air matanya mengalir. Rasanya sakit.

Rindu ini menyiksanya.

* * *

Jungkook tak bisa terlalu lama berada di Busan. Ia kembali ke Seoul setelah hampir seminggu bermalam di apartemen Taehyung. Jungkook kembali dengan kereta, kepergiannya diantar oleh Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu nampak tak rela saat kereta telah tiba di peron dan Jungkook harus pergi.

Berulang kali ia merengek dan mencuri kecupan di bibir Jeon, membujuk agar Jungkook tinggal lebih lama—itu gagal, meski mereka sempat berciuman cukup lama dan panas, tapi tetap saja Jungkook harus pergi.

Taehyung memberi namja itu syal Burberry kesayangannya, mengatakan agar menjaga kesehatan dan berkunjung ke Busan sesegera mungkin.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung berjalan pulang sendiri. Dengan _headset_ di telinga, ia menyusuri pinggiran jalan yang cukup sepi. Kakinya yang dibalut _boot_ cokelat tua itu menapak dengan hati-hati juga perlahan, seakan begitu menikmati tatanan _paving_ merah bata di jalan tersebut.

Taehyung tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan pesan baru.

' _Aku akan ke apartemen malam ini. Nantikan aku, manis_ _._ _'_

Dan itu adalah Jimin.

* * *

Taehyung memasak dengan telaten malam itu. Ia membuatkan banyak menu pendamping dan memanggangkan daging juga udang untuk sajiannya. Seluruh apartemen ia bersihkan dengan teliti, memastikan semua bersih dan tertata rapi.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sampai sejauh ini dalam menyambut kepulangan Jimin. Namun kali ini beda cerita, ia begitu merindukan _namja_ itu hingga rela melakukan apa saja. Termasuk berkeringat dan membiarkan kotoran memenuhi seluruh kulit putihnya.

"Wow, aku hebat juga."

Taehyung memuji dirinya sendiri saat semuanya telah selesai. Ia memakaikan tubuhnya sepasang setelan yang nyaman dan hangat, lalu mengambil sandal bulunya yang empuk untuk dipakai berkelana seisi rumah.

 _Tingtong_ _._

"Aku datangggggg!"

Senyum Taehyung adalah sebuah ukiran yang sempurna. Pancaran sinar matanya adalah yang terbaik dan tercerah. Pipinya merona, seakan seluruh kebahagiaannya berkumpul di situ dan membuat pecah pembuluh darahnya.

Beberapa kali ia tersandung langkahnya sendiri, dan tanpa alasan pasti nafasnya tersengal tak karuan saat tangannya memutar kenop itu.

"Jim, sela—"

Taehyung tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tubuhnya sontak terkesiap, berjengit kaget.

Jimin menariknya dalam pelukan hangat, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Taehyung, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di perpotongan leher namja itu.

" _Aku merindukanmu_ _._ "

Mereka bersikap layaknya sepasang insan yang tak bertemu untuk bertahun-tahun. Saling melepas rindu lewat pelukan, kecupan di pipi dan tatapan manis untuk satu sama lain.

Namun di antara semua kebahagiaan yang Taehyung rasakan, hanya satu yng tak bisa ia terima.

Itu adalah 'mengapa Jimin tak memiliki aura bahagia lagi?'

* * *

"Kita baru berpisah selama seminggu, dan mengapa kau bertambah kurus?"

Jimin yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi menggigit kaku sendoknya sebelum menari benda keras itu keluar dari goa lunak miliknya. Di hadapannya, seorang Kim Taehyung sedang berpangku tangan, menatap tubuh pemuda Park dengan prihatin lalu menyendokkan lebih banyak nasi ke dalam mangkok namja itu, tak memedulikan seberapa keras Jimin memprotes karenanya.

"Kau terlihat lemas dan kurus, makan yang banyak," Taehyung beralasan. Wajahnya ditekuk dan berulang kali ia sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya jika Jimin menolak untuk menambah porsi makannya. Uh, Jimin pikir Taehyung pasti akan menjadi istri yang manis sekaligus menyeramkan nanti.

"Tae, lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"Jungkook maksudmu?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Iya, Jungkook. Hubungan kalian baik saja?"

 _Hubungan kami baik_ , ingin Taehyung mengatakan hal itu, namun sejak kepergiannya tadi pagi Jungkook sama sekali belum mengabarinya. Entahlah, mungkin ia hanya terlalu sibuk atau lupa, Taehyung sama sekali tak ingin berprasangka yang aneh-aneh.

"Baik. Dan saat menginap kemarin ia memakai kamarmu, tapi aku sudah merapikannya dan menyemprotkan _cologne_ -mu juga agar aromanya kembali. Maaf memakainya tanpa izin."

Itu tak apa. Bagi Jimin, apapun yang membuat Taehyung bahagia, akan membuatnya bahagia juga. Bahkan melihat helain cokelat, netra hazel dan bibir tomat itu sudah mampu membuat sudut hati Jimin menghangat-penuh akan kebahagiaan yang bertumpuk.

"Taehyung- _ah_ _._ " _Y_ _a_ , _Park Jimin, jangan mulai meracau._ "Apa menurutmu aku perlu mencari pacar juga?"

Taehyung terkejut, namun senyumnya tak urung terkembang juga. "Memang...ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ada. Ia sangat cantik, sopan, dan baik."

Senyum Taehyung makin lebar. "Kalau begitu akui perasaanmu!"

Gelengan, negatif, Jimin memberi senyum patah hati. "Ia sempurna, cinta pertamaku, namun sudah memiliki orang lain di saat aku baru menyadari seberapa penting dirinya dalam hidupku."

Dan senyum Taehyung juga luntur seketika.

* * *

" _Jungkook_?"

"Iya?"

" _Kau sedang sibuk? Mengapa saat kutelepon akhir-akhir ini, kau tak pernah menjawab?_ "

Jungkook terdiam, matanya jatuh pada sosok mungil yang tengah berjalan di ujung koridor, berjalan lurus ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berambut sepunggung yang memiliki wajah bulat yang manis, lengkap dengan netra kemerahan dan bibir tipis semerah cherry.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing akan tugas kuliah."

Gadis itu tersenyum, menggelayut pada lengan Jungkook, membisikkan kata-kata manis di sana. Dan sontak tubuh Jungkook menegang.

"Aku akan meneleponmu lagi, Sayang."

Ia harus menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin.

* * *

Jungkook bilang ia akan menelepon Taehyung.

Namun Taehyung menunggu hingga berhari-hari, _namja_ itu tetap tak meneleponnya.

Dan di sini lah Taehyung, duduk di dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Tak ada Jimin karena _namja_ itu kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Malam itu ia hanya datang untuk mengambil persediaan baju lagi. Taehyung hampir menangis saat Jimin mengecup kedua belah pipinya, ada rasa tercekik kala punggung Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya.

Taehyung baru tahu bahwa rindu itu sesakit ini.

Namun yang lebih menyakitkan itu adalah di saat ia tak tahu rasa rindu ini ditujukan untuk siapa?

Mengapa semua harus berlalu dengan begitu rumit. Taehyung pikir hubungan jarak jauh takkan sesusah ini. Ia pikir dirinya akan menghabiskan hari mengobrol dengan Jungkook, tertawa dan bercanda bersama mengenai segala hal. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta lalu mengakhir malam dengan satu _video_ _call_ yang panjang.

Namun mengapa semua sangat susah?

Terlebih dengan kepergian Jimin.

Apa takdir memang mengaturnya seperti ini? Atau Dewa Cinta yang menghendakinya? Entahlah, Taehyung lelah memikirkannya. Ia hanya berharap bahhwa besok akan ada _call_ dari seorang Jeon Jungkook-nya.

* * *

"Kau sudah makan?"

" _Eum_ _._ "

"Bagaimana dengan piyama? Kau sudah memakai piyama, 'kan?"

" _Eum_ _._ "

"Tae, kau sakit?"

" _Tidak_ _._ "

Jimin tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya perih, dan wajahnya memanas, lalu rasa takut menjalari perasaannya. Apakah Taehyung baik saja seorang diri? Seokjin sedang menginap di rumah Namjoon, jadi tak ada yang bisa menjaga Taehyung manis-nya.

Jungkook? Ah, dari nada bicara Taehyung, Jimin dapat menduga bahwa bisa jadi mereka sedang memiliki masalah.

"Tae."

" _Iya, Jim?_ "

Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya, ada sedikit perasaan mencuat saat memikirkan Taehyung yang sedang menunggunya di apartemen mereka. Ia tak ingin Taehyung terluka lagi, ia tak mau Taehyung sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Jimin mengatakannya seakan ia dapat menepatinya. Ia begitu bodoh untuk menyadari seberapa _hancurnya_ Taehyung nanti saat mengetahui kebenarannya.

Mungkin Jimin tak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di posisi yang sangat mustahil untuk pulang.

Namun sudah dibilang; Jimin tak ingin Taehyung sendiri. Maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari sini.

Melakukan apapun agar selang _IV_ itu tak berada di penglihatannya lagi.

* * *

Taehyung muak. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia harus ke Seoul dan menemui Jungkook. Bertanya langsung apa yang sedang terjadi pada namja itu hingga tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan dirinya.

Apa dia sakit? Atau dia sedang sekarat dengan tugas perkuliahannya? Taehyung sama sekali tak tahu, namun sebisa mungkin ia akan membantu Jungkook untuk berjuang dengan masalah apapun yang _namja_ itu miliki.

Taehyung mengambil kereta paling pagi agar ia bisa tiba di siang harinya dan menemui Jungkook di jam istirahatnya. Bahkan Taehyung telah membuat sekotak penuh bekal yang ia rasa cukup untuk menemani pembicaraan mereka nanti.

Kereta melaju dengan cepat, memperlihatkan pemandangan pinggiran Busan yang tenang dan dipenuhi dengan birunya langit. Pandangan Taehyung terfokus pada segala sesuatu yang berada di luar, desah nafas lelah menemani termangunya seorang pemuda Kim yang bagai tak memiliki semangat hidup itu.

Berbagai hal buruk berkeliaran liar di otaknya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat pandangan atau prasangka sendiri, ia benci mengadili dan menilai orang lain. Namun kali ini ada sebuah cubitan keras pada sanubarinya yang membuat berbagai perasaan jelek membayangi dirinya akan kepergiannya ke Seoul dan pertemuannya dengan Jungkook nanti.

Di balik _sweater_ biru mudanya, Taehyung menyembunyikan tetes-tetes air yang terus menerus menuruni pipi bulatnya. Ia tak biasanya begini. Taehyung tak biasa menangis secara tiba-tiba atau menjadi sentimentil dan bersikap berlebihan seperti ini.

Ia tidak pernah.

"Jeon sialan..."

Karena ia yang tak pernah seperti ini, maka ia bertanya lagi; _sebegitu cintakah dirinya pada Jeon?_

* * *

Kampus Jungkook adalah salah satu yang paling terkenal di Seoul— _Sungkyungkwan_ —maka dari itu tak ada kesulitan berarti bagi Taehyung dalam menemukan kampus dan gedung fakultas namja itu.

Taehyung sudah lama sekali tak pergi keSeoul, ia hanya akan ke kota metropolitan itu saat akan kembali ke Inggris melalui Gimpo, sisanya ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke situ—meskipun terkadang ia akan pergi berbelanja pakaian di sana.

Taehyung singgah sebentar di salah satu café sekitar kampus luas itu, membeli sekotak kecil donat kesukaan Jungkook dan dua cup _frappucinno_. Taehyung rasa Jungkook akan menyukai bekal yang ia buat, dan donat sebagai _dessert_ berhubung ini sudah jam makan siang. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam lingkungan kampus itu, mau tak mau senyumnya mengembang. Pikirnya, _ah, seharusnya aku juga mendaftar di universitas ini_ , agar ia bisa bersama dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung pikir mencari Jungkook pada awalnya akan begitu susah, namun ternyata mencari _namja_ itu sama mudahnya dengan mencari universitas Sungkyungkwan di Seoul. Ia hanya bertanya pada beberapa mahasiswa di situ, dan mereka langsung dapat menunjukkan arah pasti tempat di mana Jungkook biasa beristirahat.

Tempatnya adalah sebuah taman berumput yang memiliki banyak pohon peneduh, mereka bilang biasanya Jungkook akan duduk di situ sembari membaca buku ataupun memakan donat. Membayangkan Jungkook yang sedang duduk seorang diri dengan hanya berteman buku di sana membuat Taehyung merasa kasihan.

Jungkook memiliki banyak teman, sangat banyak malah. Namun mengapa ia malah memilih makan sendirian, huh? Taehyung sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya ada di posisi Jungkook. Ia mana tahan makan siang sendiri. Setidaknya ia butuh Jimin untuk sekedar merecoki atau mengganggunya selama makan siang.

Letak taman itu ada di belakang fakultas Jungkook, Taehyung dapat mencapainya hanya dengan berjalan memutari sisi selatan bangunan modern tersebut.

Taehyung terkejut saat merasakan hawa sejuk menyapa kulit wajahnya. Betapa hawa di tempat itu berbanding terbalik dengan halaman fakultas membuat Taehyung memgerti mengapa Jungkook menyukai tempat ini. Ah, taman ini memang nyaman sekali. Dengan pohon akasia dan cherry yang berjejer rapi, dibatasi oleh semak rendah berdaun kecokelatan di tiap petaknya.

 _Tempat ini cocok untuk berkencan_ , pikirnya.

Eum, nah sekarang dimana Jungkook-nya?

Taehyung melangkah kecil, meniti sisian yang lebih tinggi dari jalan setapak di taman itu. Matanya mengedar, mendeteksi keberadaan Jungkook dengan sipitannya yang jeli.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menemukan Jungkook yang sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon kata teman-temannya, ia sedang membaca buku ditemani sekotak donat.

Wajahnya kalem, nampak sangat terhanyut dalam bacaannya yang Taehyung tebak tak jauh-jauh dari sejarah dewa-dewi Yunani. Namun, dari kejauhan seperti ini mana Jungkook bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun... Taehyung rasa itu tak apa.

' _To_ _h_ ia juga tak ada niatan mendekat.

Dadanya terasa sesak, semuanya terasa buram, namun ia masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran untuk memundurkan langkahnya, satu per satu hingga berakhir dengan berlari dengan kecepatan konstan. Ia keluar dari lingkungan itu, menyebrangi jalan tanpa memerhatikan jalan yang mana hampir membuatnya tertabrak.

Namun sekali lagi biarlah. Biar saja ia tertabrak. Ia sudah tak peduli. Bahkan fakta bahwa ia masih sanggup berdiri bertopangkan pohon adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi Taehyung.

Nafasnya benar-benar sesak, wajahnya memerah dan ia bahkan harus susah payah agar eapat memaksa engsel lehernya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya yang yang kepayahan itu.

 _Ah, sial lagi._

Seorang dua puluh dua tahun Kim Taehyung, pria yang manis dan lembut, baik hati bagai malaikat dengan tingkat kepolosan tak terbayang baru saja berharap agar ia _collapse_ seketika. Benar-benar _collapse_ hingga tak mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Jim..."

Di ujung jalan, tepat di depan café yang ia datangi tadi, ia melihat Park Jimin dalam balutan seragam Rumah Sakit. Menarik sendiri tiang _IV_ miliknya, dengan wajah pucat dan senyum kaku. Jimin tak melihat Taehyung, namun Jihyun yang melihatnya. Dengan raut penuh rasa kaget dan penuh rasa cemas tergurat di wajah Park muda itu.

Lalu Taehyung?

 _Ia masa bodoh._

Jangan harap ia mau peduli saat ini. Karena tepat hari ini, ia baru saja diremukkan hingga hancur oleh dua _namja_ yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Donat?"

"Iya, Kook. Tadi ada yang menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan padamu."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut heran. "Kapan?"

"Saat kau sedang di taman bersama Yerin."

* * *

Taehyung bukanlah seorang yang paling tersakiti di sini. Ia tak ingin jadi seorang pemeran utama yang selalu disakiti dalam drama singkat ini. Ia hanya mau jalan cinta yang sederhana, hubungan penuh kata-kata manis dan cinta kasih dengan Jungkook dan hubungan penuh kehangatan dengan Jimin. Hanya saja Taehyung taksadar, bahwa apa yang ia harapkan itu sebenarnya lebih drama lagi dibanding yang tengah ia alami sekarang.

Taehyung tak bisa berpikir jernih. Semua yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah, mengapa dan mengapa. Taehyung sudah bagai orang gila, ia sering meracau, berbicara pada tembok seakan benda keras itu akan memeluknya dan mengurangi sebagiaj beban yang ia pikul pada bahu sempitnya.

Berulang kali ponselnya berbunyi, menggemakan nada panggilan masuk yang berterakan nama Jimin di sana. Namun berulang kali pula Taehyung hanya meliriknya tanpa minat.

Ia hanya berbaring di sana, menggeletakkan asal tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutup setengah pinggangnya. Matanya telah tak terpejam sejak ia pulang dari Seoul. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk memejamkan matanya yang bengkak itu. Juga rasanya tak pantas baginya untuk kabur dari segala beban pikiran ini dengan meniadakan kesadaran.

Sekali lagi Taehyung mendesah nafas, tangannya merayap menjalari _smartphone_ -nya, menggeser ikon hijau di sana, dan dengan satu isakan yang tertahan ia mencoba mengulas senyum.

"Halo, Jimin _ie_ _._ " Jiminnya tak boleh tahu bahwa ia menangis. _Tidak boleh_.

"Tae." Taehyung terdiam saat ia mendengar deru nafas Jimin yang memburu di seberang sana. Tak apa Jim, ini bukan salahmu, lanjutkan perkataanmu dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _Maaf_ _._ "

"Untuk apa, Jimin _ie_?"

" _Membohongimu_ _._ "

 _Iya, kau membohongiku hingga rasanya aku mau mati. Kau bilang Jihyun yang sakit, padahal jelas-jelas kau yang dipasangi IV_. Taehyung ingin memaki Jimin kalau bisa, ingin mengatakan betapa benci dirinya melihat Jimin yang begitu lemah kemarin.

"Itu tak apa Jim." Oh tidak, jangan lakukan.

"Aku..." _S_ _ialan_ _._

" _Tae_ , _kau menangis?_ " Dasar kelenjar air mata tak berguna. Sudah dibilang jangan bekerja, jangan buat Kim Taehyung makin merasa sesak dengan kehadiran aliran air itu di matanya. Ini bahkan sudah buruk, dan tangisan memperburuk segalanya.

"Aku tak apa Jim. Jangan meminta maaf, a-aku tak apa dibohongi. Aku tahu mungkin kau akan susah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku karena aku tak berguna. Aku tahu aku orang yang pantas dibohongi. Aku tahu kalau diriku ini mudah hancur, bahkan jik aku sudah hancur tak ada yang mau membantuku memperbaikinya lagi. Aku tak apa dibohongi orang lain—"

Tangis Taehyung tak kunjung mereda. Ia terus terisak, hingga ia bahkan tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"—aku tak apa dibohongi orang lain. Tapi beda hal dengan kau Jim. Kenapa dari semua orang, harus kau juga yang membohongiku?"

Taehyung tak butuh jawaban. Ia benci ini. Ia tak suka akan semua yang sedang berjalan dalam hidupnya.

" _Tae_ , _aku_ —"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU?! AKU BENCI PENDERITAAN!"

Taehyung, jangan pikir hanya kau yang sedang tersakiti. " _Taehyung, tenang_."

Taehyung tentu takkan bisa tenang, ia sudah buta akan segalanya, matanya dipenuhi kabut kemarahan. "KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK PERGI SAJA DARI HIDUPKU?!"

Ponsel itu benar-benar remuk setelahnya. Taehyung tak bermain-main saat melempar persegi tipis itu menghantam dinding, menimbulkan bunyi keretak yang samar.

Ditegaskan, bahwa ini, adalah kali terakhir ia menelepon Jimin.

* * *

" _Ahjumma_ , terima kasih."

Taehyung mengambil cup _tteobokki_ -nya dan segera berjalan pergi dari sana. Wajahnya cerah, ditemani senyum dan pipi merona yang begitu manis.

Setelan yang ia pakai hari ini adalah yang baru ia beli seminggu yang lalu saat ia pergi ke Seoul. Setelan berwarna hitam-cokelat yang begitu sempurna, sejauh ini adalah yang terbaik di lemarinya.

Stasiun Busan nampak begitu ramai hari ini, membuat tubuh Taehyung sedikit terdesak kesana-kemari. Namun namja itu tetap dapat berdiri tegap, tak limbung atau terjatuh. Pemberitahuan mengenai dua kereta yang akan segera tiba membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang, ia menunggu dengan sabar saat salah satunya telah tiba dan berhenti.

Taehyung memerhatikan tiap orang yang keluar, hingga matanya bertubrukan dengan namja itu.

Seorang Jeon yang memakai syal pemberiannya dan _longcoat_ yang tebal. Taehyung diam saja, membiarkan namja itu mendekat padanya dengan senyum lebar. Jujur saja Taehyung merasa ngilu saat melihat namja itu. Banyak bagian dari hatinya yang belum dapat menerima fakta bahwa namja itu pernah sekali mengkhianatinya dengan seorang gadis.

 _Heol_ , Taehyung bahkan tak ingin menuntut penjelasan. Apa yang ia lihat di taman saat itu sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

"Hai, Tae," sapaan yang riang.

"Eum, hai." Namun dibalas biasa saja oleh Taehyung. Tak ada pelukan, hanya sebuah senyum yang Taehyung ukir.

Ia menatap lekat wajah Jungkook. Merutuk bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini wajah _namja_ itu dapat menjadi lebih tampan. Oh, perasaan ini lagi, rasa sesak itu kembali saat senyum Jungkook kembali mengembang. Mengapa di mata Taehyung, senyum itu nampak sangat tulus? Ah, mengapa?!

' _Kereta kedua akan segera tiba, mohon penjemput agar menjauh dari tepian peron_ _._ _'_

"Setelanmu bagus Tae."

Iya, itu memang setelan yang bagus. "Terima kasih."

Jungkook mengelus sekali pucuk kepalanya. "Ayo pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." _T_ _idak_. Taehyung takkan kemana-mana.

Taehyung menoleh ke kanan, menatap kereta yang makin mendekat. Hatinya berkecamuk, perutnya berputar dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Makin dekat kereta itu, makin hancur pula Taehyung. Ia tak tahan lagi.

" _Aku pernah mencintaimu, Kook_ _._ "

Ini saatnya mengakhir segalanya. Ini _tujuannya_ kemari. Bukan untuk menjemput Jungkook. Namun untuk _menemui_ _Jimin_.

Ia yakin tak akan dapat melupakan lengkingan teriakan Jungkook dan seberapa riuh seisi peron itu saat tubuhnya melayang di udara. Ia dapat melihat dengan kabur wajah Jungkook yang dipenuhi kekagetan saat sisian keras menabrak rusuknya dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Lalu semua gelap, terasa kosong. _Ini sudah berakhir._

Ah, setelan terbaiknya kotor pasti telah ternoda darah. Setelan itu padahal baru ia kenakan dua kali.

 _Di hari pemakaman Jimin. Lalu di hari ini._

Taehyung penasaran. Apakah saat ia bangun nanti, akan ada Jimin di sana? Menunggu dirinya dengan senyum lebar?

Akankah ada?

Ya, Taehyung harap ada.

* * *

 _Something that Taehyung never knows_

 _-Jimin_

 _Jimin duduk termenung di pinggir jendela, matanya terpaku pada jalanan Seoul yang tak pernah mati meskipun malam sudah menjemput. Ruang tempat ia di rawat adalah suite room yang mewah, dipenuhi perabot bagus dan terkesan elegan. Namun dibanding tempat ini, Jimin lebih memilih apartemen mungilnya dan Taehyung._

 _Tempat itu hangat, nyaman, dan ia dapat melihat Taehyung kapan pun ia mau. Ruang ini lebih seperti pengisolasian baginya, semuanya didominasi putih, aroma obat masih sangat menyengat meski banyak pewangi ruangan telah dipasang, dan yang paling buruk adalah ia sama sekali tak dapat melihat Taehyung._

 _Ah, Taehyung. Apa ia bahkan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu namja itu lagi? Selain faktor waktu, percakapan mereka di telepon tadi juga sama sekali tak membantu._

 _Taehyung-nya menangis. Dan Jimin seakan ingin melempar dirinya keluar dari jendela karena mendengar suara Taehyung yang tersendat itu. Jimin ingin sekali mencari tiket untuk segera kembali ke Busan, ia bisa saja nekat dan menyewa taksi untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Lalu ia akan berlari secepat mungkin, mendapatkan Taehyung dalam pelukannya dan menghentikan tangisan namja itu._

 _ **Namun ia tak bisa.**_

 _Ada penyakit sialan yang membuat dirinya harus tetap berbaring di kasur setelah beberapa hari lalu memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke_ _café_ _. Dokter yang menanganinya benar-benar marah saat mengetahui hal itu, pun Jimin menyesal melakukannya, karena hal itu lah yang membuat Taehyung melihat segalanya dan menganggapnya sebagai namja terburuk dengan label pembohong._

 _Taehyung pasti kecewa melihat dirinya di dalam balutan seragam rumah sakit ini. Ia pasti mengira bahwa Jimin ada di Busan, di rumah keluarganya. Bukannya malah berjalan dengan tiang IV dan seragam putih rumah sakit._

 _Yah, Jimin memang tahu ia salah dengan berbohong pada Taehyung bahwa ia pergi untuk menjaga Jihyun yang sakit. Namun ia tak tahu jika ini sudah terlalu berlebihan bagi namja manisnya itu._

 _"Taehyung-hyung marah?" Oh, Jihyun ada di sini. Adik Jimin itu berjalan mendekat dengan semangkok oatmeal untuk sang kakak._

 _"Lebih dari marah_ _._ _" Jimin memperbaiki letak duduknya, membiarkan adiknya mulai menyendoki oatmeal dan memasuk_ _k_ _an makanan lunak itu ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"Kenapa kau_ _tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"_

 _"Apa?" Jimin menatap penuh guyon pada sang adik_ _._ _"_ _M_ _engatakan bahwa aku ternyata terkena diabetes dan perlahan namun pasti seluruh syaraf tubuhku akan mati, lalu ia akan menangis meraung mencemaskan diriku? Nope, itu tak keren. Lagipula ini hanya diabetes, pasti akan sembuh. Lihat saja_ _A_ _yah_ _._ _"_

 _"Tapi hyung_ _—_ _"_

 _"Sudahlah, Jihyunnie. Taehyung takkan marah terlalu lama pada hyung-mu ini, kami terlalu saling menyayangi. Begitu aku dapat menggunakan kakiku, aku akan segera kembali ke_ _sana dan meminta maaf_ _._ _"_

Begitu kakiku dapat berjalan lagi, aku akan mengunjungi kakakmu, Jihyun _._ _Jihyun meringis, melihat wajah Jimin yang benar-benar adalah cetakan asli dari sang ayah. Penuh senyum, aura bahagia dan optimisme. Jihyun tahu pasti Jimin sedang jatuh karena pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung tadi, Jihyun tahu benar perasaan kakaknya pada hyung bermarga Kim itu._

 _"Lalu apa kau tak akan mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"_

 _"Aku pernah mencoba_ _._ _"_ _H_ _anya mencoba._

 _"Tapi ia diam saja_ _._ _"_ _y_ _ap, Taehyung terkadang terlalu tolol untuk menerima suatu kode._

 _"Dan kurasa aku takkan mengatakannya lagi_ _._ _"_

 _Tanpa menghitung menit, Jihyun menarik sang hyung ke dalam pelukan, mengabaikan pinggiran besi ranjang yang menekan keras rusuk rapuhnya. Ia menghirup aroma obat yang kental menguar dari tubuh hyung-nya. Ada sedikit rasa sesal dalam dirinya, mengetahui bahwa di antara mereka, yang harus membawa gen penyakit turunan itu adalah sang hyung. Hyung-nya begitu baik dan lembut, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Hyung-nya tak pantas menderita, hyung-nya bahkan baru sedikit mengecap bahagia selama ini._

 _Jihyun merasakan elusan pada punggungnya_ _._ _"_ _A_ _ku akan sembuh seperti ayah. Lalu saat aku sembuh nanti, kau akan menemukan Taehyung ada di sana, menatap lekat_ _pada diriku seakan itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku ada di sana bersamanya_ _,_ _" bisik Jimin. Tangannya masih mengelus punggung Jimin, memberikan kenyamanan pada sang adik yang mulai menangis hingga membasahi seragamnya._

 _Jihyun, ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang menyayangi kakaknya, dan dalam diam ia berbisik, "_ _J_ _angan sembuh, hyung_ _._ _"_

 _Ia menarik nafas panja_ _ng._ _"_ _J_ _angan sembuh seperti appa, hyung. Kumohon_ _._ _"_

 _Jangan pernah sembuh seperti, appa. Karena yang Jihyun tahu adalah sang ayah menyembuhkan diri sendiri dengan memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang hingga ia tak kunjung sadar_ _dengan detak jantung yang hilang entah kemana._

* * *

 _Something that Taehyung never knows_

 _-Jungkook_

 _"Aku tak pernah meminta pertunangan ini,_ _A_ _yah_ _._ _"_

 _"Tapi Jungkook_ _—_ _"_

 _Jungkook menggebrak meja di hadapannya, tak dihiraukannya lagi berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap dirinya kaget, heol, Jungkook sudah masa bodoh dengan tata krama._

 _"Aku punya Taehyung. Ia cinta pertamaku, dan ia akan menjadi yang terakhir_ _!_ _"_ _P_ _ertemuan ini merupakan yang kelima sejak sang ayah mempertemukan dirinya dengan gadis dari keluarga Kim, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertunangan dan akan dilanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan._

 _Hell no. Jungkook adalah milik Taehyung, dan Jungkook mencintai namja itu setengah mati. Ia tengah menjalin kasih dengan namja itu, dan tiba-tiba saja sang ayah mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertunangan? Tidak, Jungkook menolak keras hal itu._

 _"Taehyung? Jeon Jungkook,_ _A_ _yah sudah katakan berulang kali, hubungan main-main seperti kalian takkan berakhir baik_ _._ _"_ _S_ _ang ayah mengurut dahinya dengan frustasi. Tak kuat menghadapi_ _sikap keras kepala sang anak yang menurun dari ibunya itu._

 _Sedikit banyak ia mengenal Taehyung, karena dulu ayah dari kekasih Jungkook itu adalah kolega perusahaannya. Ia sama sekali tak membenci Taehyung, kebalikannya ia malah menyukai lelaki kecil yang polos itu. Namun seperti yang ia bilang, ia takut bahwa hubungan di antara kedua teman masa kecil itu hanya sebuah hubungan tak berdasar. Ia tak ingin satupun di antara mereka terluka nanti jika hubungan itu kandas, itu sebabnya ia mempertemukan Jungkook dengan Yerin._

 _"Appa, kumohon. Aku tak bermain-main soal perasaanku pada Taehyung. Aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku_ _._ _"_

 _Dan Jeon yang lebih tua dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang susah. Pria paruh baya itu mengenal baik watak anaknya, dan ia tahu bahwa Jungkook hampir tak pernah memohon. Melihat anaknya seperti ini membuat separuh dirinya merasa kejam, ia merasa seakan telah menjadi ayah yang buruk; tak bisa ia bayangkan semarah apa sang mendiang istri jika mengetahui pertunangan yang ia paksakan ini._

 _Kepala keluarga Jeon mengela nafas panjang, hatinya mulai melunak, terlebih lagi ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook membicarakan soal ketidaksetujuannya akan pertunangan tersebut dalam beberapa minggu ini._

 _Ah, apakah ia izinkan saja ya? "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"_

 _Jungkook melipat tangan di depan dada_ _._ _"_ _M_ _encintainya seperti cinta ayah pada ibu_ _._ _"_

 _Oh, oke, tak perlu pertanyaan lebih lanjut, ayahnya sudah paham secinta apa putranya itu pada Kim Taehyung._

 _"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja hubunganmu itu_ _._ _"_

 _Jungkook mengantongi persetujuan, ia mengacungkan jempol pada sang ayah, lalu beralih pada Yeri, dielusnya pucuk kepala hoobae di kampusnya itu. "Ya, katakan pada oppa-mu itu bahwa kalian batal putus. Dan katakan juga agar ia berterimakasih pada Jeon Jungkook karena telah membatalkannya_ _._ _"_

 _Yeri tertawa, mencubit peru_ _t_ _Jungkook dan meleletkan lidahnya_ _._ _"_ _I_ _ya, iya, terimakasih oppa jelek untuk usahanya_ _!_ _"_

 _"Jelek?! Ya, aku bahkan mengorbankan waktu liburan bersama kekasihku hanya untuk menerima teleponmu untuk menyusun rencana pembatalan pertunangan ini_ _._ _"_

 _Yerin mengendik_ _._ _"_ _M_ _emang urusanku_ _._ _"_ _L_ _alu tertawa kekananakan setelahnya._

 _Ayah Jungkook mengerjap heran, karena inilah interaksi pertama yang ia lihat di antara kedua orang itu. Dan mereka malah lebih cocok disebut sebagai kakak dan adik karena tingkah mereka. Tapi_ _—_ _ya sudahlah, biarkan saja._

 _"Omong-omong Kook, kapan kau akan menemui Taehyung lagi?"_

 _Jungkook berbalik pada sang ayah, menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya dua kali sebelum mengulas cengiran kekanakan_ _._ _"_ _A_ _ku akan ke Busan hari ini, akan kusuruh ia menjemputku. Dan maaf Yah, aku mungkin akan di sana untuk seminggu lebih_ _._ _"_

 _Ayahnya hanya mengangguk. Apapun, ia akan angguki apapun asal anaknya itu bisa mendapat yang ia mau dan bahagia seperti sekarang._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Olla, This is Grace!**

 **Dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru, aku nulis oneshot lagi. Emang bertele-tele dan ga seru, tapi aku nikmatin ngetiknya. Apalagi ditemenin downpour nya IOI, hih meleleh sudah air mata ini.**

 **By the way, don't forget to review guys! Love you so much ans thank you for reading!**


End file.
